Nuzlocke Challenge: Maribel's Journal
by Consuelo Higdon
Summary: A girl named Maribel takes on the Nuzlocke Challenge. Slight twist in that weird things keep happening to her in the real world and in her dreams...
1. Week 1

To be updated every Seven Days In-Universe.

* * *

Day One

Got a Journal from my mom today!

Got a Piplup named Mister Sed

Then a Starly named Eleanore

Then a Bidoof named Libby

Then a Shinx named Dee-Dee

And finally an Abra named Harold

Made it all the way to Valley Windworks!

But then Commander Mars killed Harold

Swore revenge on Team Galactic

Mister Sed dangerously close to death, but managed to survive

Libby still acting like an idiot

Must remember to come back on friday to catch a Drifloon

Dream 1

I had an amazing dream!

Which is weird, because I almost never dream!

I don't remember much of it, just that there was a lot of really weird looking stuff

Pink bubbles

Blue stars

Black sunflowers

A yellow hat

A blue star

A pink octopus

And then I saw a woman in white

She told me that I'd catch a Dialga

Then I woke up

I wonder what a Dialga is?

Day 2

set off for whatever is supposed to be north of here (turns out it was Eterna Forest)

Caught a Buizel, named him Danborough

Danborough died to the hands of an evil Budew

Must remember to return again on Friday

Dee-Dee, Eleanore and Mister Sed all evolved

Saw a Budew, but couldn't catch it because of Cheryl

Thanks to her I can only go through double battles

At least I get free healing from her Chansey?

Made it to Eterna City

Bought a truckload of stuff with money from my TMs

Did I tell you? I suddenly had like a thousand TMs in my bag outta nowhere!

I didn't understand why, though. I couldn't use them all, so I gave some of them away

Caught another Buizel. Named him Danborough

Fought a fisherman. Raised Libby to a higher level

Now she is not as useless

Fought a million Magikarp to get her up to level 7

Met a lady named Cynthia

When I catch my Dialga I will name it Grasshopper

Day 3

Finally defeated the Eterna City Gym Leader. It took me ages

Caught a Budew and a Meditite. Budew is named Nelson, Meditite is named Terra

Danborough is now in the Box. I don't want him to die anymore

Fought Team Galactic again. Lost Dee-Dee to a Kadabra

Tried to find a Drifloon, got a Shellos instead

I will miss Dee-Dee dearly...

Day 4

I can't seem to go one day without someone dying

Terra is dead. She tried to help me get a Gastly

Stupid Gastly almost killed itself too, but its parents ended up showing up and stopping it

I was in the Old Chateau, it's a building behind a bunch of small trees

I found a thing called a Dread Plate. Wonder what it's for...

I also saw a creepy little girl in the next room

Her legs weren't moving, and I couldn't see her on the other side

Ended up catching a Gastly after all. Her name is Maud

She is a ghost. Ghosts don't die, right?

Ghosts don't die...

Okay, so I fought Jupiter. I won pretty quickly.

The Cycle man said that Team Galactic are from space.

I don't know whether I believe that or not

Jupiter also said something about ancient pokemon...

Is Dialga an ancient pokemon?

Found another Meditite...

That statue at Eterna City keeps talking about the blessing of 'Dia'

Dia means 'Day' in Spanish

I guess a day would be a blessing

I wonder what a Dialga looks like...?

Maud is kind of scaring me, though

I think I can hear her thoughts or something

She 'told' me she wanted to learn new moves, and that's why she showed herself to me in the first place

So I used some of my millions of TMs on her

She felt much stronger, she told me

Day 5

I'm lost

I went through the Cycling Road today

I didn't like it all that much

Walked through some grass patches underneath it

I caught a Ponyta named Ginger

Ginger got jealous of Maud's abilities

She kept pestering me for some new moves

It took a while, but I finally gave her a TM

She was really happy afterwards

I also went into a cave, but Ginger said it was too

What am I saying? Pokemon can't talk...

Anyways, Ginger didn't like it in there, so I had to keep her in the pokeball and navigate the cave blind

I managed to find some trainers though, so I got some experience for her

I also caught a Bronzor!

Its name is Alex because it doesn't have a gender

I also met a boy named Lucas

He started talking to me about a Pokedex

What's a Pokedex?

He said I should go see a guy named Professor Rowan, so I did

He asked to see my Pokedex. I told him I didn't have one. Then he laughed at me

So I dug through my bag and whaddaya know, I did have a Pokedex

I wonder why I didn't remember it...

I showed it to the Professor, and then another Professor showed up, and then he took my Pokedex and gave me another super facy one

I took a quick look through it, and it was all completely filled up

It had information on every Pokemon in existence!

I was surprised, but at least now I can always look up stuff on Pokemon I see

I also got this weird thing that tells me where a Pokemon is hiding

Then I found a lot of Shinx...

I miss Dee-Dee

Day 6

Libby evolved!

Now she has water powers

She's still a bit of a derp, though

I decided to go back to Eterna City and ask Gardenia where I should go, but she wasn't at her gym

Jim Gai in the first room said that she went to the Old Chateaux

By the time I got there she was really scared and ran off

I went inside with Maud and searched the place, but the only thing we found were more Gastly

We went back to her and told her she was being kind of stupid, there were only Gastly in there

Maud, er, 'told' me that she didn't suffer fools

I checked her pokedex entry and it said that certain Gastly from Kanto love to play pranks and watch TV to laugh

Maud urged me not to question it, that she was just a Black Mareep in a culture of idiots

Later on I went off to the mountainside at the other end of Cycling Road

I searched the mountainside a bit more and found some more trainers, nothing special happened there

Then I went inside the Cave and found a Team Galactic Member with blue hair

He kept talking about the beginning of the universe and more or less forgot I was there

Who was that weirdo?

Dream 2

Wouldn't you know it? I had another dream!

I wonder where all these dreams are coming from?

Anyway, I had a dream where I was underwater

There were Octillery everywhere!

And they were all pink for some reason

Later on there was a girl with white hair, but she wasn't the woman from before

She was younger and wearing overalls and a striped shirt

She told me something in a language I didn't understand

I remembered one of the words, though

Day 7

Decided to run back to Oreburgh to ask some questions

I found a trainer later on and asked them if they knew the word from my dream

He said that he didn't, but that a man in the building with the Dusk Ball knew

So I went and asked him about it

He told me that it was an English word, and that the word meant 'Trainer'

I thanked him for his time and went back to the cave

Libby was being a derp and fumbling with rocks she thought might be diamonds

I... don't really know how I knew she thought they might be diamonds

I think I might have some sort of psychic residue or something from Harold, because I understand Pokemon Speak

I guess it's more of a plus than a minus

Mister Sed helped calm me down though, and then he told me (shyly) if he and Eleanore could fight a bit more

I said yes

I made it past the mountain once more, fought some Fighting Type pokemon with Alex

Alex had fun

I also discovered a thing called Contests

You're supposed to take a pokemon, dress it up, make it dance, and then perform some moves for the judges

You're also supposed to make Poffins to feed your Pokemon so that they look prettier and stuff

Ginger was interested, so I wrote her into the contest and gave her some Poffins

Alex said it wanted some Poffins too, so I gave it the last Dry one

Alex said that it really liked it

I had some time to practice, so I did the dancing thing once or twice in the Practice Room

Then the contest started!

Everyone kept focusing on Dexter, the old man in the middle, or Jordan, that cute guy to the left

No one wanted to perform for Keira though

Ginger told me that she wanted to perform for Keira because no one else was and she must feel left out

Ginger ended up winning!

As soon as that happened, everyone popped out of their pokeballs and started congratulating her!

Contests are kind of girly, but I guess they are a little fun

I found some books in a history shelf on the side of the building, though

There was one that looked really really old

I opened it, and instead of photographs or anything, there were faded pencil sketches

One of them looked kinda weird. It was some kind of four legged thing, sort of like Ginger

But it wasn't on fire, and it had a wheel thing on its back where a saddle might be

I put the book back later on

Then I looked at some of the international records

There was this one girl from Hoenn in it with weird pigtails and a bandana on her head

She won a lot of Smart Contests with this weird looking red Human-shaped Pokemon with tentacles

I wonder if I'll meet her someday?

* * *

Current Team:

Prinplup "Mister Sed", Male, level 22

Staravia "Eleanore", Female, level 20

Gastly "Maud", Female, level 18

Ponyta "Ginger", Female, level 18

Bibarel "Libby", Female, level 19


	2. Week 2

Day 8

I decided to leave the town today, since Fantina won't let me fight her

She uses Ghost types!

Maud said she hated it, though

She really is a Black Mareep...

I got an Egg, but i had to put Alex in the Box to do that

Libby then asked me why she wasn't in the Box yet, since she's only used to cut or break things

I told her it was because she was used to cut and break things

And to be honest, she's kinda growing on me, even if she is a total derp

I wonder what's going to hatch from this Egg!

Oh, hey, I found this creepy guy with an Odd Keystone that he gave me yesterday

I found a tower that needed the Keystone!

It ended up saying "Hallowed Tower"

It is a very small tower

A little farther north I found a tower made of pure stone

It was a graveyard...

Maud kept asking me why I brought her to all the Ghost-Type Sock Hops

I don't know what a Sock Hop is

Day 9

I woke up with Harold on my head

Or, at least, Harold's ghost

I had no idea what to do, so I just let him sleep on my head

He always looked so cute when he was asleep...

Then he told me that someone would die today

He told me that the one that I hadn't been paying lots of attention to would go

I asked him how he knew that

Then he disappeared

So I decided to be extra careful with Libby

I gave her that little blue candy thing I found a while ago that I forgot to mention

I even made sure to go to the Pokemart and buy some extra Super Potions

Then I fought a Rancher north of Solaceon town

And then Eleanore died

That's when I realized something

Eleanore was the one that worked the hardest

She was the one who always got things done when I needed it

She was the one that kept everyone together

She was the one that tried the hardest to get me to love her

And I did love her

Just not as much as the others

And then she died trying to get my approval...

I feel like a horrible trainer

I stayed in Solaceon town for the rest of the day

Then later I buried Eleanore in the Lost Tower, saying the usual prayers to Arceus

Harold's ghost kept patting my shoulder, telling me it would be alright

Death is just another part of life, he said

I hope he's right

Day 10

A Geodude used SelfDestruct on Ginger

It's not fair! Why is this stupid route north of Solaceon town so freaking hard!

I gave up

So I went South instead

But when I tried to go south, I found another Ponyta...

I ran away and never looked back, giving the people at Lost tower Ginger's pokeball

She was so fast, and cute, and such a girly girl...

I think it's actually making me sick thinking about her

Maud seemed really sad too

I don't think she likes it when people die

I don't think she even likes ghosts

She must not even like being a ghost either

She tried making up for it by curbstomping everyone

She's very serious about things

After I went south I found a really old house and a bunch of Policemen

There were some old people there too

I decided to fight an old lady

Libby died

I... I'm starting to think I'm not cut out to be a trainer

Mister Sed and Maud told me that I should keep going, that all trainers go through this

So I decided to pluck out some guys from the PC

I have a male Shinx I got from a really long time ago named Fred

And a Mime Jr. named Faye (it's female somehow. I hope she doesn't evolve anytime soon)

Day 11

Continued to go south

I am so glad no one else died, but Faye was useless

Fred evolved into a Luxio too

I also caught a Roselia and a Pikachu

Tried using Sporty the Pikachu for a bit but he didn't turn out so well, was more of a baby

I decided to leave him and Faye in the box.

Fred refused to get back into the box though, so I kept her aroun

Oh wow. I think I just confused Fred for Dee-Dee there...

Fred is a guy, not a girl

I kept getting stuck in a huge marsh full of mud on the ground, urgh

But I ended up making it to Pastoria City late at night, in the rain

The rain washed away some of the mud, but I still needed a shower BAD

I stayed at the Lakeside Hotel for the night

MAN it was cold out there

I need to get some pants or something, this skirt is not helping

But it's late and I'm tired, so I guess the rest of my journey is up ahead

Why hasn't that egg hatched yet?

Dream 3

I had yet another dream!

It was of that girl from the Contest Hall book

She had a Blaziken and it was so freaking strong and powerful I don't even...!

She callenged me to a battle

I threw my Pokeball without thinking, it's like I wasn't even controlling my own movements

Then a girl with pink hair and dark skin came out

That was when I knew I was dreaming

She turned around and spoke to me in the exact same language as that girl in overalls from before

I caught the same word as before, but then she realized I didn't understand her

So she spoke French

Then I woke up, and now I'm writing this, and soon I'll go back to sleep.

Day 12

Fred woke me up at around 9 this morning

He said he really wanted to get out of this building and do something for once

So I got up, put my adventure clothes on, and went out into town

I asked if they had any clothing stores nearby, so I went there and got some skinny jeans

It took me a while to find the right ones, and everyone kept pestering me to get on with it already

Eventually we left, but not before I checked out some interesting things in the town

There was a gym there!

But I decided to go out to the field eastwards and train

Caught a female Shellos that I accidentally named Jeremy

She doesn't seem to mind though

She's very shy, but is also very funny!

She just needs some help asserting herself

I'm sure Maud will help her on that regard

Maud doesn't seem to pay attention very much lately, she always seems to be thinking about something or other

Fred's pestering me to stop writing in my journal so that we can keep training and getting stronger

I guess I'll have to catch up later, then

Okay, so here I am, catching up

I found Lake Valor, and I was at its lakefront for a while

There was also this really fancy restaurant where you could do double battles with people

Oh! And I met this guy who could tell me how my pokemon thought of me by walking in front of him!

He was really cool, and told me things about my pokemon that they probably wouldn't have told me

I hope to visit him again after a while

Well, I'm tired after all that battling at the restaurant, so I guess I'll just get something to eat and go to bed.

Day 13

I defeated Crasher Wake!

After about an eternity of battling wild pokemon to get Fred stronger!

A passing Trainer I met said that what I was doing was called 'Grinding'

Though I did somehow manage to get Maud to warm up to me

I think she was just really happy that I was having so much fun with Fred? Maybe?

Probably not, though. Maud's kind of selfish

Mister Sed says that he would really like it if he could do something more for once

He told me that so far he only managed to win against one gym

But then I had to remind him that I used Fred to beat this gym just like I did with him and Roark

There was also Eleanore that I used to fight against Gardenia...

Why are there so many Ponyta up north from Pastoria City?

I don't get that

Well, not much else happened today

Crasher Wake took a lot out of us

And I'm almost out of Super Potions

I should probably restock before I go out

I swear, this bag is like magic, I can hold as many things as I want!

Crazy.

Day 14

So many things happened today like you would not believe.

First off, I went north and found Veilstone City

Then I challenged the gym there and won with Maud

Maud and Fred are now both my strongest pokemon!

But I don't love them any more than I love Mister Sed

Also, that egg hatched into a Happiny!

She's so cute, but she's kind of loud

She looks like she's pretty close friends with Liam, though

I also decided to pluck out a Zubat I caught in a cave earlier

I need to nickname her soon

She seems so lonely, and shy...

And then when I came out of the Pokemon Center, Lucas came up to me saying that Team Galactic stole his Pokedex!

I got so mad, so we both went up to them, whooped their Pokemon, and got his Pokedex back

Then I taught my new-ish Zubat Fly and went to Pastoria City, since that was where the Galactic Dunce said they were going

The idiot

So I went there, chased the guy I found there for a few minutes, until Barry showed up and fought me

I hate how the League Rules state that you can't run away from a Trainer Battle

Oh yeah, did I mention that I had a friend named Barry? I might have forgotten to write about that

So anyways, after I beat him, I followed the Galactic Dunce again

Until I got blocked off from following him into the lake by these two guys who were being idiots

Everyone is such an idiot today

So then I gave up and Cynthia came up to me and asked me about the Psyduck in Route 210(?)

I told her I knew about them, and she gave me a SecretPotion

So I flew to the Psyduck, gave them the SecretPotion, and then crashed at a local Diner and slept the rest of the afternoon away

I'd kep going, but I'm really tired and I want to get some sleep, so I'll finish this up for tonight.

* * *

Current Team:

Gastly "Maud", Female, level 30

Luxray "Fred", Male, level 33

Prinplup "Mister Sed", Male, level 28

Stunky "Liam", Male, level 25

Happiny "Totty", Female, level 21

Zubat, Female, level 6 (really need to level her up)


End file.
